


American trouble for Unlucky Stars

by blondiecath



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Gang Rape, Interracial Relationship, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondiecath/pseuds/blondiecath
Summary: The Lucky Star cheerleading squad wins a competition and gets to travel to Los Angels. Yay! But it ends up very bad for the Hiiragi twins... Warning.
Relationships: Hiiragi Kagami/Hiiragi Tsukasa, Hiiragi Tsukasa/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nasty story and I'm glad nothing like this ever happened to the lovely characters of Lucky Star. I love the Anime, but still I just had to write something like this. Sorry...
> 
> My stories:  
> https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/blondiecath

Chapter 1.

The twins had really been looking forward to the trip. Together with their friends they had partaked in sales, in baking and in all other kind of money making activities. They had even arranged car-washing dressed only in in their cute purple cheerleading uniforms. 

Embarrassing indeed they had both thought but Konata had come up with the idea as a way of learning about "American culture". Kagami had muttered at that, but nonetheless went through with it. Tsukasa on the other hand had off cause not objected, but clumsy as always she managed to get the water hose turned the wrong way splashing herself all over and totally making her wet uniform cling to her tight body.

"Sorry sis" she said as Kagami tried to hide her from laughing bypassers using a towel. "Good grief, you should be more careful, Tsukasa. This is embsrassing enough as it is." 

Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi were almost always together. As fraternal twins they still had very different features. They both had purple hair but while Kagami had long twin tails her sister's hair was cut rather short. Even their eyes were very different. 

But the biggest difference were in their respective personalities. While Kagami considered herself smart, and indeed she was a good and energetic student, Tsukasa was something of an airhead. Kagami quite often felt she had to look out for her clumsy and easily distracted sister. 

They were both looking forward to this trip. It was not a class trip really as the twins strangely enough always ended up in different classes through high school. Instead it was a cheerleading event. 

Their school had no real cheerleading squad as it was not a very common thing in Japan, but together with some friends they had organised one. It had only been for fun really, but when Konata had found out about this event in Los Angeles they all agreed they ought to apply. The girls had made a video when they did their routines and dances to some energetic J-pop and they had won the tickets! 

It was really strange Kagami thought. How come they had been this good at dancing and jumping so soon? Most certainly their competors had not been that good either she thought. She had actually been against the project from the very beginning, but Konata sure had a way of persuade Kagami. Soon enough she had found herself wearing the cute purple uniform, stutting around in a way she had never imagined herself doing. And it actually felt quiet nice. Sure it was still embarrassing when other people were watching them but when practising alone she actually liked it.

Standing before the mirror she used to smile at herself, blinkning with one eye, trying to look cool and energetic at the same time. Her young body felt strong and fit. 

The trip had been uneventful this far. Their teacher Nanako Kuroi was chaperone and she tried to teach them english, wich wasn't that good to say the least. But Nanako was happy to use her knowledge though and that was still quite unusual for japanese people. Most were afraid to try out of fear of making fools of themselves. 

They lived at a nice hotel in the outskirt of the spatious city. The twins shared a room and it was all nice and fine. This was their first full day in America and after a great American breakfast consisting of pancakes with lots of maple syrup they were going for a sightseeing trip by bus in central Los Angeles. All were wearing their school uniforms as Nanako told them this sightseeing was still school activity and she was in charge. It felt just a little embarassing walking out of the hotel wearing their sailor uniforms. Back home it was ok as so many students always did but here in LA they felt a little awkward as people stared. Like it was some kind of dress up. Nanako just laughed : 

"He he enjoy the stares girls while you are young. Americans usually dont wear uniforms."

Parts of the city was fancy, with shining skyscrapers, and modern offices. Nanako acted as guide and pointed at different highlights: "Los Angeles County Museum of Art, Petersen Automotive Museum, and down there is the Huntington Library." Kagami tried to see as much as she could while Konata and Tsukasa was discussing some stupid computer game she didn't know about. "Geeze, you guys should really pay more attention to this. You're hopeless..." 

While the bus took a turn towards the infamous South Central the students got chocked at seing all that poverty splayed out before their eyes. This was really nothing like Japan. Not even Tokyo was remotely like this city after all. "Sis, are those negroes having a barbecue?" Tsukasa pointed at a group of homeless black men trying to put an old barrel on fire. "I don't know, propably. Americans eat a lot of meat after all..." 

Nanako kept informing them random facts she had found about the city: "There are over 40 000 homeless people in Los Angeles, and you can see a few of them out to the left. There, look! The economic downturn has unfortunately been very harsh in the US and many people lost their jobs. We will have lunch in a great burger place nearby. But this is kind of a rough neighbourhood so keep together and follow me. Americans can be criminals too you know. A lot of those living here are surely criminals. "

The restaurang was situated inside a mall that looked just a little better in the otherways run down area. It was renovated and had shiny windows. The japanese girls hurried inside eager to leave the dirty Street behind. 

" Eh this looks nothing like in Hollywood movies, right Konata?" Kagami told her friend as they walked. 

"Beats me, I only watch anime anyway", Konata smirked. 

The group say down eating burgers, and their guide was right. This was good stuff. The girls were chatting away excited about the trip and the cheerleading tournament. Suddenly Tsukasa grabbed her sister's arm. 

"Sis, I need to visit the bathroom. Please join me?" 

"Ok, ok, stopping nagging me about it! I'm coming altright." 

The ladies room was a bit away from the restaurant and as Kagami waited for her sister she suddenly felt her backpack moving. She quickly turned and found a latin looking boy of about thirteen with her wallet and passport in his hands." Hey, what you doing!?" she screamed in her highly accented english just as Tsukasa came back out. "Eehh" she gasped as Kagami grabbed her arm and started to follow the thief. 

He left through a side door meant for the maintanance, and ran out on the street, the girls following suit. As soon as they were out they saw the boy handling over the wallet to a man and stopped in their tracks. The man who was a latin as well were in his twenties, huge muscles on his arms and a bandana on his head. On his upper arm he wore a tatoo of a snake. 

"Give back my stuff" Kagami angrily said as her sister covered behind her. The man just lifted his brows and smirked as suddenly some more guys appeared behind the girls. Tsukasa cried out as she was forcibly dragged away from her sister. Kagami turned towards and felt strong hands grabbing her and hauling her up in the air. She tried to scream but a hand over her mouth muffled her completely as she was carried away, legs kicking uselessly in the air. 

Their assailants dragged and carried the twins to a derelict building on the other side of the street. Before they could break free they were pushed through a small side door and into a room with a couple of sofas, a table and some other furniture of wich most were broken. There were a couple of guys loiteting around playing cards and listning to rap music. 

"Ey bro's, look what Ev found!" the latin man with the snake tatoo called out as they entered. 

"Ev, you mean the kid? What's he's been doing now José?" the dark voice of the black man lying in one of the sofas asked. 

"Yeah, he's with me. He was gonna pull some stuff from a couple of weird chinks but they found out. We had to grabb 'em too." 

"Fuck, you saying bro? He he alright let's see what you got..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Tsukasa are abducted by gang members in Los Angeles...

The twins were put down on the floor and were quickly surrounded by latin or black guys. Kagami counted eight of them, including the ones that brought them in. All were either black or latin. "Are those gangmembers" she wondered.

"Wow they're really chinks. Look kinda alike too..."

"Fuck bro, all chinks look alike if you ask me!"

"These more than most, you sisters eh?"

Kagami and Tsukasa huddled together on the floor as they listened to the men. Before any of them could react Kagami was slapped by the black man who had asked the question, big brute in a La Lakers shirt. The slap took her completely by suprise. Nobody had ever hit her before and the cheak really hurt. She felt tears in her eyes and tried hard not to sob. 

"Ey China girl I asked you a question? Sisters?"

"Yes, yes twins. No China, Nippon... eh Japan I mean... Don't hurt! Please sir, don't hurt us."

"I wanna see them China titties of yours. Get them clothes off, strip!" 

The twins stood dumbfounded and stunned, not knowing what to do. Kagami kind of understood the words but she could not accept its implications. Stripping in front of all those male eyes. Totally impossible. "No, not that! No! "

Fast one of the men, a burly latino with long hair and a goatee, grabbed Tsukasa and embraced her in his muscular arms. "Ey Tyrone, I want this one. She's fucking cute." He started to forcibly kiss her ear, one hand toying with her short purple hair as the other mauled her breast through her shirt. 

"Yamete! Tashkete Onee-san! Sto-op!" Tsukasa panicked as she felt the huge latin man Explorer her body. No boy had ever touched her like this, and it truly was a scary experience for the innocent girl. 

"He he yeah Marco, she seems to really like your stile. Maybe you will get a chinese girfriend today."

"Let go! You stop, let her go!" Kagami wasted no time in attacking the guy molesting her sister. The anger won over the fear she felt and she kicked the guy in his side. She was not doing any martial arts, but as many japanese kids she still knew some basic karate and judo and the kick was good. Unfortunately the man was still too big. He cried out but did not let go of Tsukasa. "Bitch! Fuck, somebody get that chink!" 

The huge black man obviously called Tyrone quickly grabbed Kagami from behind, imobilising her as she still tried to fight. "So so little China girl. You just be nice and quiet now. Nice and fine and cute..." He grabbed her long braids in one hand, forcing her head up towards his as he spoke

In her panicked anger Kagami begged "Please let her go. No touch my sister. No touch! I do anything, please..." 

The guy holding Tsukasa, Marco, was obviously not hurt that much from the kick as he got back to fondle his captives girl, grabbing her small breasts as he licked het face all over. 

"Anything you say hm... We'll see about that..." Her huge black attacker thought about her words and seemed to come to a conclusion. "Ok when I let you go then, but you better do exactly what I tell you. Or I give Marco here free reign with Sis, right?" 

"Hai, I mean yes I do what you want. Just tell him to stop hurtig her." 

"Hurting? You think that is hurtig her? He's just having some fun with your sister but if you aint doing what I tell you he's gonna really start hurting her.. fuck her up real good. Got it?" 

"Yes yes ok I understand..." 

"Good. Now Marco you keep your dirty hands away from the shorthaired chink. No more funny stuff. Just keep her restrained."

"What da fack Tyrone, she's a cutie. I wanna feel her up real good bro." 

"Yeah I bet you wanna, but this here chink is wanna make a deal so you just take it easy now." 

The guy called Marco grunted something in Spanish "puta madre..." as he dragged Tsukasa to an old beaten armchair and pushed her down onto it. "You better stay put then, your sister obviously wanna do something for us. Something nice." 

"Yeah she sure wanna... So now chink, tell me a little about yourself. What's your name and what da fuck are you doing in our great nation, America?" 

"Tyrone, I got their passports. They also got some money in here." The boy called Ev who originally had been pickpocketing Kagami was going through their bags in a corner of the room. "Her name's Kagami Hiiragi and she is Japanese. Not from China. The other is Tsukasa Hiiragi. They..." 

"Shut the fuck up smartass. I wasn't asking you. Alright then Kagami, you seem to understand some American, get up on this table here so we all can see you good and fine." He motioned towards the table in front of the sofa and with shaking legs she climbed on top. She was scared now and didn't yet understand what they wanted. But she had already started to feared the worst after seeing Marco molest Tsukasa. 

Kagami stood up there overlooking the men around her. Eight in all, the boy was maybe thirteen but the others were probably in their twenties. Marco and Tyrone maybe even in their early thirties. All exept the boy seemed to be wearing the same kind of snake tattoo. Probably a gang she thought, just like the Yakuza. 

"Alright yo China girl, start dancing for us! José start some music." Soon hip hop sounded from the loudspeakers and everyone urged Kagami to start dancing. 

She was no strange to dancing after starting the cheerleader practise, but never ever had she been dancing before boys before. Kagami did not attendend that kind of parties. But knowing what they wanted, and hoping they would let them go after forcing her to dance a little, she started moving her body tentatively, swinging her hips while moving her feet. Obviously it was not enough for the gathered gang. 

"Ey chink, you do better than that or we'll let old Marco loose at your sister. Wanna see some sexy moves now biatch!" 

Kagami tried to move with the music, saying her hips in a way she thought might look seductive while she also started to move her arms. She heard their applauds and whistling in appreciation as she finally tried her best to please them. 

" That's better China girl. Wow, look at them hips moving." 

"Sexy legs under that skirt, damn I can't wait for this..."

"Fuck she has a sexy body, too small tits but her legs is grade A. The ass is fine as well." 

Kagami hardly heard the degrading comments but the car calls and whistles was bad enough for her. Still she would do anything to help her sister so she continued her performance nonetheless, even though she blushed in humiliation. 

" Alright enough of this, we gotta see some skin. Start stripping bitch." Tyrone's loud voice could be heard over the noise and Kagami knew perfectly well what he meant. She bit her lip and looked bewildered, not knowing how to react. She just couldn't do it. 

" No not that. I cannot... "

"Ok enough. Marco you may strip the other chink instead. Go ahead." 

Kagami heard a cry and saw Marco ripping Tsukasa's school shirt in two. Buttons flew all over the floor and she started to fight against her huge attacker. The other men quickly turned to see and were rewarded by the sight of her white bra and Marco's eager hands ready to rip it open as well. 

"Wait I do it, I do it. Please stop! Leave her alone." 

"So you changed your mind? Good, but fucking take this warning. You refuse once more and she will take your place bitch. And then we won't be so nice. So fucking continue, start stripping. Slow and sexy!" 

Kagami opened the buttons in her blouse, an identical school shirt as the one Tsukasa just got destroyed. She took it off as the men screamed for her to continue dancing while she did it, and to do it sexy. She winched, there was absolutely nothing sexy in the situation. It was all humiliation and degrading. 

"Them twins are wearing the same bra, wonder if they have the same panties as well. How cute." 

"Ain't big but I fucking cant wait to feel 'em up. Damn she' s a sexy little thing." 

"More, more, let's get that skirt off!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is fucked... Litterary.

She opened her skirt very slowly. Not with any intent to make it suggestive for those bastards but just because she tried to delay the inevitable. Even more slowly she stepped out of it to the roaring hootings from the audience. As she stood there now in only her white cotton panties, her White kneesocks, her Mary Jane shoes and bra she felt tears in her eyes but would not let them see her cry.

"Cute panties girl, you sure look tasty."

"I gonna fuck yo lil' pussy bitch, git naked!"

She bent fown to take off her shoes but by now the men could not wait any longer. Two latinos dragged her down from the table and threw her unceremoniously down on the sofa. 

"Pablo and Frankie, get her panties off but I'm going first! Hold her down! " Tyrone ordered. 

"But I found her" José tried to complain. 

"Yeah, but I'm the oldest, you gotta know your place. You get second turn."

"Fuck that, I found her, Im gonna fuck her first! She's mine!" the high pitched voice of Ev suddenly screamed. 

"You just shut up Ev, it aint working like that. You gotta learn how things are organised so shut up and look how us grownups do things." 

Kagami fought like a wildcat as they held her down. She managed to kick Pablo in his head, and he cried out as the shoe hit him hard. "Fuck bitch, I gonna get you for that!" 

"Seems you need help" José chuckled, "lil' jap girl is too strong for you?" 

As the three of them descended on her they were both stronger and bigger, Frankie first ripped her panties in two and then did the same with her bra. Pablo and Frankie held on leg each while José got her arms and held them over her head. "Alright Tyrone,she's ready for you." 

Tyrone kneeled on the sofa between her long legs. She was a sexy little thing. Normally he liked tits a lot bigger but these small one was perky. There was absolutely no sag in these young breasts. Her skin was more white than yellow and it looked soft and totally hairless. Her vagina was covered by a little bush of hair. With one eager hand Tyrone touched one of her breasts and it was just the right size to fit in his hand. "Damn Im gonna love this..." he moaned as he opened his zipper with the other. 

Kagami was still fighting as much as she could being held down like this. As Tyrone got closer she desperately tried to close her spread legs but the men holding them open were too strong. The black penis looked huge and threatening to the inexperienced girl. "No no stop, do not, do not!" she screamed. 

But Tyrone had absolutely no intention to stop. He just spit in his hand a couple of times and lubed his dick before he lined his black organ up at her narrow opening and started to push through the bush down there. It felt warm, and oh so very right. "Sorry chink I ain't have no other lube, no time. I hope you understand", he grunted as he started to push. It was hard work. 

The pain was increadible for Kagami, and she fought with renewed effort against them as she screamed in a high pitched voice for them to stop. "Ie, itai yo, yamete, yamete!" she babbled away in japanese as the terrible pain of the penetration ovecome her. The pain was so intense that she hardly heard her sister crying out for them to leave her twin alone: "Stop it, you're hurtig her! Stop, please stop!" 

"He he no he ain't. That's just some natural fucking. You're sister is a woman now." Marco laughed as he again groped the young er twins breasts and kissed her neck quite violently. The rest of the guys cheered Tyrone on as he finally broke through the japanese girl's barrier and savoured the moment of conquest."This chink sure is tight, I'm fucking sweating my ass of already..." And then he started to fuck. 

Kagami had by now dropped every intention not to cry as she was howling as a stuck ox. The luberication was not at all enough and her virginal pussy was taking a beating. It hurt, it really hurt as the invading black dick plowed her cunt over and over. "Aaiiee! Hurting, hurtig mee!" 

Tyrone was in heaven. He had fantasied about raping a little asian girl and now it was finally coming true. She was tight and she gripped him like a vice. He grabbed her breasts and enjoyed their firmness as he continued to plow her cunt." Agh yes, oh yes, take it chink, just take it..." 

He wanted to go slow and take his time, but he was just couldn't stop himself as he was rutting away between her slender legs. After mere a couple of minutes, that by the way felt like hours to poor Kagami, he came with a loud grunt:" oh yes this is good, fucking good chink." 

"Alright big man you're done. Now it's my turn damnit!" José was eager for his turn and dragged his friend off the girl. Another black man had replaced him holding her hands do she wouldn't fight. She looked sweaty and thoroughly fucked, already after just one fuck. White goo with a little pink was dripping out of her reddened pussy.

" Ey man, the bitch was cherry?"

" Hell yes, them nips always are. Or so I heard. Not like youlatinos, no spic is virgin after 12." 

"Fuck, you got that right man, alright jap girl, taste my latin cock." José entered the crying girl fast and impatiantly. It was easier now as her pussy was well lubricated. Kagami was still held in place so she couldn't fight back aven though she tried feebly to wriggle as best as she could." Yamete, no mora, no mora... Nooooo!" 

José wasted no time, eagerly fucking the japanese girl with fast strokes. "You're a cute thing. First time I saw you wearing that school uniform outside the mall I knew I just had to fuck you...ugh, ugh, ugh" 

Tsukasa was crying as she was forced to watch her sister being brutalised once again. Marco's hands were feeling her tits and were travelling over her flat stomach as she heard him moan in delight. "You sure smell nice girl, you so cute. Maybe you wanna be my girlfriend ey?" Tsukasa sobbed, but did not dare to fight against his gropings.

Kagami cringed as she felt yet another splash of cum filling her pussy. The feeling was really disgusting. José just laughed at the funny expression on her face:" he he American cum for you chink, it's our present for you. And there is still gonna be more, next!" 

"Me now, me!" Frankie annonced. He was a latin gangmember who had been in and out of prison for all of his thirty years but for the last couple of years he had been kind of lacy wich started to show on his burly stomach. 

Frankie let go of her right leg and pushed himself into position. Kagami who felt him let go of her leg used the temporary freedom to kick him. She aimed for his groin but managed to hit only his tigh. Still the man cried out in pain." Aww the bitch kicked me!" José managed to get hold of her leg before anything more happened. 

"Yeah man that can happen, you need to be careful with those chinks. Might look small and all but they know some bad fighting technics sometimes." 

Frankie was angry though and slapped Kagami hard before he pushed into her and started his ride. "That's for hittingcme bitch...ugh, ugh, yeah fucking take it, ugh". 

He fucked her brutally, like he was punishing her for the painful kick. Her long legs was completely stretched either side of his fat body as he enjoyed himself. His stomach slapped against Kagami as he bent forward to lick and slobber all over her face. "No s-stop, too much, aye, yamete." 

Pablo waiting for his turn complemented on his ruteless fucking:"yeah man, that's the way. Fuck the chink, yes let her feel some latin loving!" 

And as fast as Frankie finished Pablo replaced him. He was younger, maybe late teen like Kagami herself. He was also fit and quite good looking in a latin way. If the circumstanses were lots different Kagami might have liked this kind of guy but here and now he was just one more brutal rapist who wanted to fuck her with no Regards for her feelings. "No, not again..." 

"Okay brothers, turn her over. I wanna ride the chink from behind." 

By now Kagami had stopped fighting and offered no resistance as she was turned over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torment continues for the poor twins...

By now Kagami had stopped fighting and offered no resistance as she was turned over on her stomach. Pablo entered her from behind as started fucking her with the same violence as the others. With one hand he grabbed her long twintails and used them as reins on a horse as he forced her head up and rode the poor girl. "Iiaa! Damn I wanted to do this from the first time I saw this bitch. Take it horse, let me rode you good!" He slapped her asscheaks enthusiastically. 

He's brutal fucking were taking its toll on Kagami who howled in misery. How long would this go on, why wasn't anybody helping them. She couldn't take anymore of this onslaught. But on it went, on and on, as his thrusts slapped against her.

With a satisfied roar Pablo finished and was congratulated by the gang. They were all impressed by his performance. The other black guy John was ready to go and by now nobody needed to hold her down. She was to tired to fight them any longer.


End file.
